Mark “Jokester” Flippy
Mark “Jokester” Flippy was born in Mountain View, California in 1994. He grew up like a normal kid, trying to fit in. It was hard for him to make friends since he was always getting into trouble, until one rainy day in high school. Everyone was crowded around the lunch table eating their food they bought for lunch when Flippy met his soon to be partner in crime, John Borrow. John was sitting at the end of the table when Flippy came up to him with one of his signature pranks, the electric shocking ring. When Borrow shook Flippy’s hand, he got shocked. Unlike everyone else, Borrow took a liking to this prank. From that day on Flippy and Borrow allegedly committed pranks all over their high school, work, home and the local supermarket. It was believed that Flippy was the mastermind behind the pranks. The most documented prank ever, was when they teepee and saran wrapped his freshman English teacher's house and car. Yet no evidence was ever produced that linked Flippy to the prank. The teacher's rare dragon tree was full of teepee and silly string with the base of the tree wrapped in Christmas paper. The lawn was forked from front to back. Chinese Poppers were left at the doorstep and strategically placed around the front yard to scare the teacher as they popped off when they were walked over. All three cars in the driveway were blacked out with car markers, wrapped in food wrap and teepees. Even her truck had cans tied to the muffler, which she found out after she got to school the next day. A mattress was dropped into her newly remodeled pool and soaked up all the water. The mattress was so heavy that she had to rent a crane to get it out. If that was not bad enough, fake rubber snakes were placed all over the property. Animal control was called for the snake infestation, but the teacher was written up and fined when they were discovered to be rubber snakes. All this was done during the pitch black of night. No one can say for sure how all this was set up without anyone seeing anything but one thing is for certain, whoever did this was a mastermind. This was one of many alleged pranks committed by Flippy. Not all of his pranks were this drastic. One of his classic pranks was in the classroom. He would bring sticky green slime to class and throw it up to stick it to the ceiling. One of the early times this prank was done he missed and the slime landed on a female classmates test. She yelled at the top of her lungs and called the teacher over. She claimed that the slime fell out of the sky. Then Flippy turned around and said, “What? Did you do sneeze?” His partner in crime, Borrow kept lookout the whole time. These are just one of the few hundred pranks that Flippy was allegedly connected to.